


home is wherever you are

by akutaryu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 09:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20132827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akutaryu/pseuds/akutaryu
Summary: Kenma meets a boy at the park. He really likes volleyball, and has a bright smile.





	home is wherever you are

Up, and down. Kenma threw the ball up, and caught it when it flew down. He’d been doing this for a good two minutes or so, as he’d gotten bored of just sitting on the edge of the playground. It was a Friday evening in the summer, with the sun slowly dipping into the horizon and a slight breeze dancing through the air. Kuroo and Kenma had been tossing Kenma’s volleyball around at the park before Kuroo’s mother emerged from his house across the street, calling him to come eat dinner. He’d promised Kenma he’d be back as quickly as possible, and asked him to wait. 

He tossed the ball into the air once more, but this time he didn’t catch it.

“Hey! We have the same volleyball!”  
A loud voice exclaimed behind Kenma, startling him and causing him to fumble and drop the ball. He picked it up off the ground, and turned around to see who was speaking to him. There stood a boy with the brightest orange hair he’d ever seen. He was a bit shorter than him, and his warm brown eyes twinkled like stars. His arms were littered with freckles and there was dirt and grass stuck on his knees. And sure enough, he was holding the same ball Kenma was. Navy blue and yellow, with the Mikasa logo on the side. 

“Yeah..” Kenma nodded, unsure of what to say next. He turned around, hoping to end the conversation, but the boy plopped down next to him, setting down the volleyball in his lap.  
“You like volleyball?” he asked, still wearing a wide grin. Kenma paused before nodding, keeping his eyes fixed on his ball. He lacked much enthusiasm for the sport, but he didn’t necessarily dislike it. Kuroo liked it, and he thought it was okay.  
“Cool! Are you on a team?” He shook his head. The boy fell quiet for a moment, staring at Kenma.  
“You don’t talk much.” he stated, slightly tilting his head.  
“I guess.” he replied, shrugging.  
“Um..What’s your name? I’m Hinata Shoyo!” he stated, pointing to himself. The name fit him perfectly. It seemed as though he radiated warmth and light with his bright smile and equally bright hair. The sun personified.  
“Kozume...Kenma.” 

“Well, Kenma,” Shoyo began, standing up. “Wanna toss to each other?” 

He wanted to say no, that he had somewhere to get to, that he didn’t want to. If any other person had asked, he’d have done just that. But for some odd reason, the sparkle in Shoyo’s eyes just made him feel as though he couldn’t. Couldn’t say no, couldn’t walk away. Slowly, he rose up, clutching his volleyball tightly, and nodded.

“..Sure.”

It didn’t seem possible, but Shoyo’s grin grew even wider. 

_

Kuroo arrived not long after, and was more than happy to play with Shoyo as well, though he was surprised Kenma had spoken to him, which he expressed quite clearly. They took turns spiking, tossing, and receiving until the sun was almost fully down, and they were forced to part ways. Kuroo’s house was just across the street, so he was the first to go. According to Shoyo, he and Kenma’s homes were in the same direction, so the two walked together. Shoyo talked about volleyball a lot, going on and on about some high school player given the nickname ‘The Little Giant’. Ever since he’d seen him play, he’d been obsessed with volleyball. Shoyo wanted to be just like him. Kenma didn’t quite understand, but he simply nodded and listened. 

“This is my house,” Shoyo proudly announced. “I actually just moved here!” Kenma blinked. Shoyo’s house was right next to his. He’d known that someone had bought his old neighbour’s home, but he’d never thought it had been Shoyo’s family. What a small world they lived in. “This..is mine.” he stated, pointing to it. Shoyo’s eyes lit up. “Really?! We’re neighbours!” he exclaimed cheerily. Kenma nodded.  
“Hey, let’s play again tomorrow!”  
“..Okay.” he reluctantly agreed.

The two parted ways, and Kenma entered his house, quietly slipping out of his shoes. He knew his mother would most likely be asleep upstairs, since she had work early in the morning, so he always did his best to head up to his bedroom as silently as humanly possible. He showered, brushed his teeth, and changed into his pajamas. He switched off the lights, and was about to climb into bed as he spotted a light peeking through his blinds. He carefully approached the window, and held open a little hole in them for him to peer through. It was the window across from his- in Shoyo’s house. The houses were built a bit weirdly, and as a result, there were two windows facing each other with conjoined roofs. Kenma’s old neighbours had some sort of thick cover for the window, which he was quite thankful for, considering he did not want them to be able to see him or his bedroom, but now the window was bare, and he could see into the room. Cardboard boxes were lined up against the walls, and the only other object inside was a small futon in the corner.

He was about to turn away, but the door inside the room opened. He saw a flash of bright orange, and before the person even entered the room, he knew who it was. Shoyo. The lights were off in Kenma’s room, so he figured he wouldn’t be noticed. He was wrong. Shoyo squinted in his direction, and before Kenma could look away, a smile spread across Shoyo’s face and he waved. He ran up to the window, sliding it open. He seemed to be waiting for Kenma to do the same, so he did. 

“Kenma! Hi!” he greeted, waving rapidly.  
“Hi,” he replied, blankly.  
“This is so cool!!” he exclaimed. Before he could reply, Shoyo seemed to be..crawling out of his window. Onto the roof  
“Wh- get back in-...” Shoyo motioned for him to come out as well. Kenma sighed heavily, and poked his head out the window. It wasn’t too high up from the ground, so he very, very hesitantly pulled himself onto the roof. “We shouldn’t be out here,” he stated, eyes glued to the ground below them. 

“Why not? This is like, the perfect hideout!”  
“Hideout?” Kenma questioned, raising an eyebrow.  
“Yeah! A secret place that only we know about!” The ‘hideout’ was outside and very visible to anyone passing by, he thought, but he didn’t tell Shoyo. He kind of liked the idea, actually.  
“Ok. Sure.”  
Shoyo smiled brightly. “I’m tired, so I’m gonna go to bed. Bye, Kenma!” And with that, he slid (or more accurately, tumbled) back into his bedroom and shut off the lights. Kenma waved slightly, and crawled back into his room as well. 

Shoyo was odd. Made him feel odd, he thought, as he laid down on his bed. Not necessarily bad, just..weird. He liked him, he thought. It was definitely strange for Kenma to warm up to someone this quickly. Shoyo’s smile worked wonders. 

And maybe it was contagious, too, because a small, fond smile worked its way onto Kenma’s face as he drifted off to sleep, thinking over the events of the evening.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! :)


End file.
